Love, England
by Adnarim Neko
Summary: It's Fourth of July and England is depressed. Hopefully with a little help from the fairies today will be the best Fourth of July ever. Crappy summary is crappy. Please Read & Review!


**AN: Happy Birthday America! Last Thursday I realized that the Fourth was coming up so I decided what better way to celebrate it than making a UsUk Fourth of July fic? This is my first time writing for Hetalia so let me know how you think I did. Also let me know if England and America seem too OOC. I think I did okay with them, but I could be wrong.**

**Warning: This is contains two males kissing. If that bothers you please go find something else to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But America is my country so I guess I sort of own him. ;)**

**And now without further ado,**

**Love, England**

Marigold and her two older sisters flew through the large human mansion. Today was the day when Marigold would finally get to meet England, who was famous amongst the fairies. He was the only human nation (besides scary Norway) who could see them.

They entered a room with a few couches, tables, and a window that overlooked the garden. Looking out the window was a human with short, messy blond hair.

"England?" Called Marigold's eldest sister Rosemary. "We've brought our younger sister to meet you."

Marigold's other sister, Bluebell, gave her a slight nudge. "Oh! I-I'm Marigold. It's nice to meet you Mr. England."

England didn't turn. He just sighed and kept looking out of the window. "What's wrong?" Marigold asked.

"Bluebell go look at the calendar." Rosemary said urgently. Bluebell nodded and flew of quickly as she could. Rosemary slowly approached England.

"Rosemary what's going on? Why isn't England saying anything?" Marigold asked as she followed the green fairy.

Before she could answer Bluebell flew back in. "Rosemary! It's July fourth!" She exclaimed.

"I was afraid of that." Rosemary said sadly. "Bluebell, can you go get Flying Mint Bunny? He always knows how to cheer up England."

As the blue fairy flew off, Marigold pulled Rosemary to the side. "What's going on? Why do we need Mint Bunny? And what is July fourth?" She asked.

Rosemary sighed and brought her sister to a couple of chairs England had made for visiting fairies. "July is one of those month things Bluebell and I told you about." She explained.

"Oh! One of those systems humans use to keep track of important days? It's also how they separate the seasons, right?" Marigold asked as she sat down.

Her sister nodded. "July fourth, or Fourth of July as it is most commonly called, is the fourth day of July. That is also the day when America left England and became his own country. England always gets depressed on this day. Only Mint Bunny can help, but even he can only do so much." Rosemary said. "It doesn't help when that stupid America sends England an invitation to his dumb birthday party every year."

"Isn't there anything we can do so this doesn't happen every year?" Marigold questioned.

Rosemary shook her head. "We've tried everything. Nothing works. He doesn't let down his walls easily. The only non-magical creature he let into his heart was America and he broke England's heart by abandoning him." She said angrily.

Before Marigold could respond, Bluebell returned with Mint Bunny. "England?" He said softly. "England it's Mint Bunny. I heard it is Fourth of July."

England finally turned around to face Mint Bunny. England had the greenest eyes Marigold had ever seen, but at that moment they were filled with unshed tears.

"M-mint Bunny?" He choked out. Mint Bunny nodded and led England to one of the couches. As he sat down England started sobbing. "Why did he leave me Mint? Did I do something wrong? I thought he was happy. I know I wasn't there much, but I was making sure he was safe. I didn't want anything to happen to him. All I ever wanted was someone to love and who would love me back. Maybe I was a little too strict with him. Maybe I was smothering him too much, but I wanted him to stay with me. Was I being selfish? I know he doesn't love me anymore, but I still love him. I love the boy he used to be and the man he has become. I love everything about him from his idiotic ideas to his obsession with being a hero. I love him so much it hurts!"

As Mint Bunny sat on England shoulder, comforting him, Marigold took her sisters to the side. "Why doesn't England talk to America about this?" The gold fairy asked.

Bluebell sighed and said, "England doesn't like talking about his feelings. He acts like he is perfectly fine even if his heart is breaking. He is only honest about his feelings when he's with us magical creatures."

"And that idiot America doesn't care." Rosemary said angrily. "He's always happy and teasing England. He broke England's heart and he could care less."

Marigold thought for a moment before asking, "But if England doesn't talk about his feelings, does America even know that England is heartbroken?" The other two fairies stared blankly at her. "Think about it! If England acts like everything is fine, how would America know if he isn't? Do you even know how America feels about everything?" They shook their heads. "Well then let's find out!"

**At America's House**

The fairies flew in through an open window and started looking for America. They found him in his bed with another country standing next to him.

"America?" The other country called softly. "We need to start getting ready for your party."

America groaned. "What's the point Canada? England's not going to come. Why would he come? It's not like he cares about me anymore."

"That's not-" Canada started to say.

America jumped out of bed. "Yes it is! He stopped caring for me the second I became independent." He said sadly. "All I wanted was for him to stop seeing me as a child, as his little brother. I wanted him to see me for who I am. I knew the only way for that to happen was to become my own country. He was so angry that I wanted to leave, but when the battle was over he completely ignored me! I left because I loved him. I still love him, but I was never anything more to him than some colony to control. It hurts so much!"

America sat back down on the bed. Canada sat next to him. "I know America. I know." Canada said, hugging America. "But you've already invited everyone. Maybe this is the year he'll come."

America sighed. "Yeah I know. The hero has to be brave and act like everything is fine." He said as he wiped his eyes. "Let's go get the party ready." The two countries went downstairs.

Rosemary floated there in shock. "I would have never guessed he felt like that." She said.

"America loves England? And he wants England to come to his Birthday party?" Bluebell asked dumbly.

"We have to let England know!" Marigold exclaimed. "If we convince him to go to the party then they can talk about their problems. Come on!" She said as she flew off.

Her sisters followed her, wondering how they didn't think of this before.

**At England's House**

England stared at the fairies in front of him. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

Marigold nodded. "Bluebell, Rosemary, and I all heard him. He really wants you to come to the party. He never wanted to hurt you."

"What would I even say to him?" England asked, depressed.

Bluebell smiled and said, "Happy Birthday of course!"

"I know you don't like talking about your feelings, but you can't keep doing this to yourself England. You have to talk with America. By going to his party it shows that you are willing to meet him half way." Rosemary said in a soothing voice.

"I can't do it alone." England protested.

Marigold shook her head with amusement. "You won't have to. We'll be right there with you." Rosemary, Bluebell, and Mint Bunny all nodded in agreement.

After a few moments England sighed and said, "Alright. I'll go. I still need to get his present wrapped though."

"Present? Why do you have a present if you weren't planning on going to the party?" Marigold asked, confused.

England smiled sadly. "I always get him a present every year even though I don't go to the party. I have a whole closet full of presents that I've never given him." He said.

Mint Bunny hugged him and said, "Hopefully after today you'll be able to give all of them to him."

Rosemary looked at the clock. "The party starts at six and it is two now. Also it takes two hours to get there. So that gives us two hours to get ready." She rationalized.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Marigold exclaimed.

**America's Party**

"I don't think I can do this." England said, panicking. The five of them were on the porch in front of America's door.

Mint Bunny looked at him and said, "We're already here. You can't turn back now."

"Especially because you look so good!" Bluebell commented.

Marigold shook her head. Bluebell could be so ditsy sometimes. But she was right. England did look good. His black slacks weren't too loose or too tight and his green button up shirt brought out his eyes.

Rosemary flew in England's face. "England listen to me." The annoyed fairy demanded. "You need to man up and face America. Both of you need this. And if you don't ring that doorbell, so help me, I'll dye your hair pink and call you Oliver!"

England smiled softly at her. "Alright, alright." He said. He rang the doorbell and waited nervously.

He only waited for a few moments before for the door flew open. "Welcome to my awesome party!" America loudly yelled. "Glad you could-" He stopped suddenly when he saw England standing there.

"Uh, um-" England stuttered.

"Happy Birthday." Bluebell whispered loudly.

"Happy Birthday, America." England said.

America stared at him with a strange look in his eyes. "Uh, thanks." He said in a soft voice. The blue eyed nation cleared his throat. "Thanks Iggy! I'm really glad you could come!" He said, more excited.

England gave him a soft glare. "It's England you twit. Anyway, aren't you going to let me in?" He grumbled.

"Oh yeah! Come on in!" America said as he raced to let England in.

England looked around the room before asking, "Where do you want me to put your gift?"

"Oh! Just on the table next to the cake is fine." America said awkwardly.

The two nations walked to the table and England put the present down. They stood there in silence for awhile. America was about to say something when Canada called him.

America smiled sheepishly at England before saying, "I'll be right back. I gotta go get the food ready."

As the younger nation left, England looked around awkwardly. Everyone else was chatting with each other. England, feeling uncomfortable, went out to the backyard.

"England what are we doing out here?" Marigold asked.

"I don't belong in there! I don't know why I even came!" England exclaimed as he started pacing.

"You came because you love America." Bluebell said, stupidly.

England sighed and sat down on one of the many benches. "He doesn't want me here." The nation said, sadly. "He couldn't even think of a single thing to say. He always has something to say!"

Rosemary silently went back into the house, while Bluebell said, "Maybe it is because you look so good!" Everyone just ignored the ditsy fairy.

"Maybe the reason is that America never thought that you would come to his birthday party." Marigold said. "It would make sense."

England looked at the night sky and said, "Maybe I should just leave. I've already wished him a Happy Birthday and given him his present. That's more than I've ever been able to do before."

Suddenly they heard a loud voice. "There you are Iggy!" America said, relieved, as he came toward the older nation with Rosemary right behind him. "When I couldn't find you I thought that you had left."

"No, I just came out for some air. It's too crowded in there." England said.

America sat down next to England. They sat there looking at the sky for a few moments before America broke the silence. "I'm really glad you came tonight, England." He said.

England blushed and said, "I-It's n-no problem." The fairies motioned for him to go on. "Actually I have been wanting to come for a few centuries."

"But if you've wanted to come why didn't you?" The clueless country asked. "I always send you an invite."

England looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Tell him!" The fairies and Mint Bunny shouted.

"I-I-I-I-" England stuttered. "Blast it!" He suddenly shouted as he kissed America. The fairies and Mint Bunny cheered. England pulled away and shouted, "There! That's the bloody reason, you wanker! How could I celebrate the day the only person I ever loved left me?!"

As England got up to leave, America grabbed his arm. "You love me?" He asked, serious. When England nodded America grinned and hugged him. "Oh Iggy you have no idea how happy that makes me! I love you too! I have for as long as I can remember." The energetic country exclaimed.

"R-really?" England asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yup!" America said happily.

For the first time in a long time England smiled. Not one of his many smirks, but a true smile. As the two nations started kissing again the fairies and Mint Bunny quietly left.

When they were in front of America's house they all started smiling. "I can't believe we did it!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Those two are so cute together!" Bluebell squealed.

"I'm really happy that England won't be alone anymore." Mint Bunny said.

"There's still one more thing we need to do." Marigold giggled. "Let's go!"

And in the morning America's house was filled with hundreds of presents that said. _'Love, England'_

**AN: Done! Hope you liked it! So let me know what you thought. If anyone was too OOC, if you were confused, if you saw any horrible errors (I have no beta so all mistakes are my own), if you liked it, if you have any thoughts on how to make it better, or if you think I should just stop writing and go die in a hole. ;) I just want to know what you thought about it.**

**So please review! Flames will be used to make my Fourth of July hamburgers and for fireworks.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
